Untitled
by Kahlan Cypher
Summary: Ziva was the first to pick up on his behaviour and Kate had merely laughed it off as though the Mossad Officer was crazy. And this was definitely not how the conversation was supposed to go


Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me

A/N: Written after I watched Seasons 1 & 2 again. This is set somewhere in Season 4 because Gibbs is still less serious than he is now. Also it's AU since Kate is still alive. Not beta-ed so all mistakes are mine. Also if someone can come up with a title for this I would be grateful.

* * *

Untitled

When she arrives at his house he can see that she's enraged and well he can't blame her. Not after the stunt he pulled. She had been on a date with Darren or was it Derrick, maybe Donavan – he can't remember and quite frankly he doesn't want to. All that will do it remind of what he cannot have and Gibbs is not one to brood on things he can't have, but Kate…. Caitlin Todd is different.

"Something you need, Agent Todd?" he asks once she steps inside his living room.

His tone annoys her even more than she already is and she takes a step closer to him, their faces just millimetres apart.

"Daniel told me you paid him a visit," she gets straight to the point.

Oh yes his name was Daniel.

"At first when he told me that an NCIS agent had come to see him about dating a colleague I had thought it was Tony, who clearly has no idea of personal boundaries. But the more Daniel spoke, I realised that it wasn't actually Tony; it was my Boss who had paid him a visit."

"Do you guys run background checks on the guys that Abby and Ziva date as well, or am I a bit more special?" she asks, her voice oddly calm, and Gibbs just by the sound of her voice that she is beyond pissed off. So he doesn't say anything as yet, instead he walks over to his table and starts cleaning up his supper dishes – which consists of a bowl, a box of cereal and a carton of milk. He watches as Kate starts helping him, because that's the type of person she is.

"He's married," Gibbs says after a few minutes of silence and he sees Kate stiffen at his words.

"That's none of your _concern_ Special Agent Gibbs," she replies and Gibbs feels the impact of her words, the way he refers to him as her boss even though they are so far from that line right now.

"Well at least he was trying to give me a chance," she continues, "unlike other people who hide behind jobs and titles, not even trying to see if it would work."

Gibbs knows she's referring to them; they've had enough episodes to actually prompt a romantic relationship. He watches as she moves to the table and grabs the carton of milk from the table. She placing it back onto the refrigerator in his kitchen and talking about something important and he knows he should be paying attention to what she's saying but he cannot. The only thing his mind is focused on his kissing her and he's not sure if he can actually stop himself from doing so while in his own home – not while she's wearing _that_ low cut green blouse. At work he keeps himself in check because of all the people around him, but in the privacy of his own home, there are no rules and regulations against sleeping with Kate. In his mind they've already shared a bed…

Special Agent Caitlin Todd has no idea how close to her, her boss really is. It doesn't take long to notice though because the minute she closes the door to the fridge and turns around she comes chest to chest with him. His normally sky blue irises have darkened to a deep sea blue and his pupils have dilated. If Kate didn't know any better she would say her boss was turned on at the moment. He doesn't give her any indication of his next action, and slants his mouth over hers in a scorching kiss, deepening it as he feels.

Gibbs grabs her by the waist and places her on the counter, never disengaging his mouth from hers. He runs his hands up her arms, squeezes her shoulders and down her back, coming to a stop at her hips. He pulls her body slightly forward, his pelvis grinding into hers, before running his hands down her thighs and legs, squeezing at her ankles before bringing back up to her hips. Kate's hands run through his soft silver hair, before lowering one to cup his cheek tenderly while the other settles on the back of his head to keep him from withdrawing his mouth from hers.

His hands slip under her blouse and he sighs when he feels the soft skin of her body. He simply can't get enough of touching her. His fingers coast over her ribs until he comes to the outside of her breasts. He rubs his thumbs over the material clad nipples but he doesn't miss the way they pebble in response to his touch. Gibbs finally releases his mouth from hers, and she wants to complain, but he doesn't give her time to do so because he removes her blouse and attaches his mouth to her bra clad breast. She arches into him and Gibbs takes this as a sign to remove her bra as well, and then he hears her tell him to move to the bedroom.

Neither of them quite knows how they managed to make it to his bedroom let alone his bed. She gasps when he slowly pulls her nipple into his mouth, his tongue caressing the bud until it hardens to a stiff peak. He releases it with a soft pop, with his fingers already replacing his tongue, keeping the bud hard. Not wanting the other breast to feel left out; he offers it the same attention, nipping lightly, causing her to groan out loud. Her grip tightens around his head, her fingers gliding through the soft silver hair, keeping his mouth firmly attached to her breast. She feels his grip on her shoulders tighten as well, as he pulls her chest closer to his face, not letting go of either of her breasts.

'He can do this forever' is the thought that runs through his mind as he fondles her with his tongue, and then… she moves, her groin coming into contact with his, and he knows if he doesn't keep himself under control, this entire thing is going to blow up in his face. Not that he's ever has trouble with self-control but he's never wanted – no he's never needed, a woman as much he does her. Gibbs moves his hands from her shoulders to her hips, effectively stopping her from grinding her pelvis against his. He releases her nipple and he feels her body relax slightly. It only lasts a few seconds though because he captures her lips with his, kissing her like there's no tomorrow, his hands caressing her breasts once again.

The kiss they share now is different to the one they had shared earlier. Oh that was a good kiss no doubt, but Kate can feel that he's still holding back slightly. She runs her tongue at the seam of his lips, waiting for him to open his mouth so she can fully taste him, and no matter how much he wants to keep them closed, Gibbs finds that he simply can't say no to Kate. Their tongues meet midway, dancing erotically to the sound of their racing hearts. Kate presses closer to him and huffs in indignation when she feels the material of his T-shirt against her breasts.

And then he does something with his tongue and Kate feels the zing run up her spine. Gibbs has deepened the kiss and she feels as though he's wrenching out every emotion he possibly can, from her. She responds in kind by sliding her hands under his T-shirt and raking her nails gently down his torso. Granted he was not cut and defined as most of the guys were now-a-days, but there was raw power in his being and Kate felt it. Within minutes she felt her body tensing up again and she knew what was happening. She was going to come... His fingers rolled her hardened peaks, his mouth ravaging hers as he pulled her toward the edge, her vision already blurring. Her orgasm hits her like a freight train and knocks her out for a few good minutes, and she feels exhausted - something her boss notices because he tells her to relax for a bit. She tries to protest but her eyelids are so damn heavy...

Kate wakes to the aroma of freshly brewed coffee, her tummy rumbling at the smell of food. She feels famished, as though she hasn't eaten in days, but that obviously can't be true. She pushes the duvet to the side and attempts to stand up, only to notice two things; she's naked from the waist up and that she is not in her own bedroom. It takes her all of three minutes to remember what happened and she feels the heat rising in her neck and cheeks. Oh God! How the hell did Abby and Ziva know her boss was jealous of the guys she had gone out with? He had not said a word to her or anyone else, but Ziva had been the first to notice it, and then the Mossad Office had told her about it, Kate had laughed it off as though Ziva was crazy! And this was not how the conversation was supposed to go.

It's clear that the universe has other plans in store for her though because she is still frantically looking for her clothes when he walks into the bedroom. Gibbs comes to a complete halt when he enters his bedroom, his brow crinkling at his bed mate's actions. He's sure she's looking for her clothing, and he wants to tell her that it's futile searching for it in his bedroom. They had been discarded in the lounge; one floor lower. He knows she's oblivious to his presence and chooses to watch her ineffectual hunt for a few more minutes.

"You're not going to find your clothing up here," he tells her and Kate automatically turns to face him. Gibbs sucks in a breath when he sees her again. Sure, he's just seen her with no clothes on but it's clear he can't get enough of her. Without realising it, Gibbs stands up from his seated position on his bed and makes his way to her. The air is already crackling with heat and anticipation. He comes to a stop millimetres away from her and Kate can feel the heat radiating from his body.

"So…" he drawls out "are we ready to continue?" he asks and Kate finds that she is unable to talk so he merely nods her head in approval.

Seconds later his mouth is once again on hers and he's kissing the life out of her, or rather into her Kate thinks. No man has ever brought out such a reaction from her with just kissing. He tastes like coffee and bourbon and something that is uniquely Gibbs and Kate clearly can't get enough of him. She feels his hands wound around her back, pressing her chest to him before slowly running down her sides, feeling his fingers go over every rib and finally come to a rest at her hips, pulling her closer into him. Her nipples once again come into contact with the material of his T-shirt and this time she remedies it by pulling the offending garment over his head and tossing it somewhere to the side

Gibbs steps backwards until he feels his calves hit the bed and then comes to halt. He sits down on the bed, pulling her with him, without breaking the kiss. Finally the need for air is too great and Kate pulls her mouth from his, breathing in lungful's of oxygen. Gibbs uses this as an opportunity to flip them over, and then he's hovering over her, his torso covering hers but his lower body still on the bed. Kate is still getting her breath back, her chest rising and falling rapidly when he starts lazily running his fingers up and down her body. She can feel her skin where his meets hers flame with heat.

He kisses her shoulder moving to her clavicle and then the groove where her shoulder meets her neck and Kate feels as though she's going to internally combust. Her hands grip the sheets, her knuckles white with strain as she tries to stifle in the groan that wants to escape her lips. Gibbs keeps at it, nipping at her jawline, suckling her neck, varying the amount of pressure keeping her riled up while his hand makes its way to the button of her pants. It doesn't prove an obstacle of any kind and soon enough he feels the heat emanating from her. His fingers slip under the material and come into contact with her wet heat. It's enough to undo him, but he takes a breath and tries to slow his heartbeat.

Kate feels as his fingers caress the lips of her womanhood, ghosting over her sensitive flesh. She's almost sure she won't be able to handle any more of his torture, and then he slides a finger into her and she feels her muscles clench around it. He pumps her slowly, maddeningly slowly and she bucks into his hand, not wanting him to stop. His thumb grazes over her clit and this time she is unable to keep her moan in and she shudders at the movement. Watching her reaction Gibbs inserts a second finger into her heat and increases the pressure as well as the speed of his thrusts. He feels her body begin to coil again and he knows she's close to climaxing. He's about to take her over the edge once again, but he feels her fingers grip his wrist.

Confused by her action, Gibbs lifts his gaze to meet hers. Her eyes are bright and clear and her pupils are so dilated with want it arouses him more than he already is.

"The next time I come, I want it to be with you in me!" she tells him and it literally takes his breath away.

In the two seconds that it takes him to register what she has just told him, Gibbs feels her fingers at the waistband of his pants, her fingers already taken care of the button and zipper. The sensation of her hand on his manhood feels like heaven. Kate grips him at the base, her thumb stroking the tip of his penis. She strokes him gently feeling him harden even more at her touch.

"I want you," she whispers to him and Gibbs doesn't need to be told a second time. He helps her remove the last of her clothing before doing the same to his and lines up their bodies. She fits perfectly under him; like this was the way it was always meant to be.

"Kate," he calls her and she meets his gaze. "Are you sure? Because there is no going back from here," he asks her.

"I've never been more certain of anything in my entire life. I want you!" she responds and it's enough for him.

He feels her hand once again curling around his member to guide him into her. He moves in as slowly as he possibly can, wanting to savour every moment of this feeling. Gibbs stills when he's finally entirely buried in her. She feels like heaven and suddenly he's wondering how the hell he waited for so long to do this. He should have scrapped Rule Twelve four years ago.

Kate feels every glorious inch of him in her channel and he wonders how she could have doubted that he knew how to draw out a damn seduction. She feels him still once he's fully in her, giving her time to adjust to him and finally she's the one who starts moving. It's slow and careful at first, and then Gibbs fuses his mouth to hers, stealing her breath from her as he increased the pressure on their lower bodies. He increases the speed and intensity of his thrusts and she matches him thrust for thrust, while never breaking their kiss.

Gibbs feels her limbs start trembling and he wonders how long she'll hold on because he knows he's close to orgasm as well. He snakes a hand between their flush bodies and finds her bundle of nerves, running his thumb over the bud as he pumps into her. It takes a few more thrusts and then he feels her clenching around his member. He had expected her to shout his name in ecstasy when she finally came, as the woman he sometimes slept with usually did, but she didn't. Instead it was her erotic whisper of his last name that propelled his climax as well, the nickname that only he is allowed to use tempestuously escaping his lips.

When they both regulated their breathing enough to start speaking Gibbs was the first to break the silence.

"Wow!"

"I'd say," Kate replied.

Another silence falls on them and this time Kate is the one to break it.

"I should go," she tells him, though she makes to move to get up, seeing as he's still buried in her.

She waits for a response from him, but when she gets none, she takes it as a sign that she should actually leave and probably forget that this even happened. Kate places a hand on his hip and is about to push him away from her, effectively removing him from her, when he finally speaks.

"Katie, I don't want you to leave."

"Gibbs," she says.

"Katie, please," he cuts her off before she can say anything else.

With just one word Kate knows she won't be leaving. Gibbs does not use the word please for anything, but the fact that he's pleading with her for her to stay means he clearly wants her to stay.

"Okay."

She meets his mouth half way and then she feels him start to harden while he's still inside her.

Before the next round can start though, there are a few things she needs to clear up.

"So what do we tell the rest of the team?"

"Who says they have to know?" he asks in response.

"Gibbs, they're all Special Agents in your team. Do you think this will stay a secret for long?"

"Well I like to keep my private life private and if you don't share the news with Abby and Ziva, I don't see how anyone would find out… until we tell them."

Kate thinks about it for a moment and sure it sounds good in theory, but she's fairly sure they won't be able to keep it between the two of them for very long.

She's still deep in thought about it when she feels him moving inside her and then all coherent thought flies from her mind and the only thing she is aware of is her boss pushing her toward bliss once again…

Monday morning arrives way too early for either of them and neither of them wants to leave Gibbs bed or each other. But the day has to be faced and so Kate is the first to leave the warm comfort of his bed and more importantly his arms. She gathers all her clothing – not that there's a lot of it, just the pair she arrived in three days ago – and heads for the door. Gibbs beats her to the door and before she can leave he kisses her like he's never going to get another chance to do so. She feels his uncertainty and she wastes no time in removing it from his mind.

"We'll continue this tonight..."

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it.  
Leave a review to let me know  
Feedback is always great - makes writers want to write.  
have a good weekend


End file.
